The applicant proposes to examine the role of the vpr protein in the architecture of the HIV virion. He wishes to investigate the mechanism of its non-specific trans-activation of diverse promoter elements, and to determine its role in the life cycle of HIV. Based on preliminary results, the applicant believes that vpr may perform an essential function very early in the virus replication cycle in natural infections.